


First

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	First

**Title:** First  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** HoSu  
**Length:** ~4,200  
**Warning:** NC-17, PWP, (small)Religious talk, OOC (because of the roundabout conversations)  
**A/N:** The (smutty) extra to ‘One’. Works as a stand alone as well..I really did want to make this even cheesier and cornier, but well, Su, you’re just not cheesy enough. xD And just why is this so much longer than the original oneshot? T^T *sigh* It wasn’t really my intention to go around in circles with the conversations, they just appeared and...well...they just popped up when I couldn’t dish out the smut properly. *guilty* xDD

“It’s okay Yunho-hyung” Junsu looked at the elder with determined eyes “I’m, I can’t stay innocent forever” the shorter man wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, pressing his very naked body as close as he can to the leader’s body “Take me, hyung”

Jung Yunho never could resist a tempt from the smiling man before him. Especially not ones where he thought he could only dream about.

“Lay your love on me~” Junsu sings cutely to the tune of ‘One’, expression brightening with Yunho’s smile.

“Su, you’re too much” Yunho laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around the other’s naked waist, his fingers fanning out as he caressed the soft skin.

“But you still love me” Junsu replied, smiling, tilting his head up so that Yunho can carefully place a kiss on his soft red lips before he slowly moved down, biting and sucking on Junsu’s exposed neck. Junsu moans softly, he could feel his heart beat as Yunho’s lips and tongue leave their mark on his pale skin.

Yunho holds the other tighter to himself, happy enough to die as he continues to leave hickeys on Junsu’s neck

And then, Junsu starts singing softly, and Yunho wonders if a man can die more than once.

Before DBSK’s leader could even answer his own question, he had already pushed the younger man onto the bed with only the moon to illuminate their faces. Yunho crawls towards Junsu and looks down into Junsu’s eyes, a gentle hand lovingly strokes the younger man’s flushed cheeks.

“Hyung” Junsu smiles shyly towards Yunho “it’s not going to hurt, right, hyung?”

Yunho freezes and his gaze blanks out. The fact that he was going to have sex, make love with Junsu slowly sinks into him again. The older man brings his hands back to himself and holds his head. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t taint the naked boy beneath him. Much less hurt his angel.

Pulling his hair, Yunho gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, pulling his face, his gaze away from the man of his desires.

“Yunho-hyung?” Junsu asks, sitting up as well, with confusion and puzzlement painted on his face, unsure of what was happening. He could not deny that he was now nervous as well as scared to top it off.

“Su” Yunho calls, his voice trembling “I’m sorry”

“What?” Junsu responds automatically “what for?”

“I, I can’t do this to you” Yunho speaks slowly and softly, almost whispering.

Junsu blinks “I don’t understand, hyung, don’t you love me?”

Yunho grips the edge of the bed tightly. He must persevere. He could never resist Junsu, but it was the time now, he had to persevere and resist temptation, resist the lust and love.

“Yunho-hyung?” Junsu’s voice shakes “You don’t love me? Is that why you’re not looking at me now?”

He knew he should not have turned his head around to look at Su. But it was a instinct, it was almost an impulse. He could hear in Junsu’s voice, the tears that were trickling down the usually bubbly and smiling face.

“That’s not it, Su!” Yunho cries, turning his head around. He knew that the other was crying without even turning around, but seeing the tears glisten and run down the pained face made Yunho’s heart stop.

Spontaneously, Yunho pushed Junsu onto the bed again, this time, Yunho’s grip on Junsu’s shoulders were even tighter than before, it was going to leave bruises. “Su, don’t cry, that’s not it.” Yunho pleads “I love you, I love you so much”

Junsu chokes out into more tears as Yunho confesses again and again.

Foreheads are pressed together and a beautiful pair of hands cup the cheeks that were victims of Junsu’s tears.

“I love you, Su” Yunho whispers once more before he covers the younger’s mouth with his own.

Junsu wonders why his heart swells up so much in pain at Yunho’s words. Perhaps it was because it was a feeling he could understand, because it was the same feeling he harbours for the taller man. Or maybe it was because love is just that overwhelming.

“Su, I love you but I can’t do this with you” Yunho tells the other seriously, his nose touching the other’s nose, eyes unblinking.

“Wh-why?” Junsu whispers

“You’re, we’re not even married yet, Su” Yunho states, feeling a little awkward with what he just said, just suggested before sighing “not that the law allows for same-sex marriage”

“But hyung” Junsu whines softly “we’re going to spend the rest of forever together,” the dolphin pulls Yunho’s head down so that their necks  touch before he whispers into the leader’s ear “isn’t that better than marriage, already past the point of marriage?”

“But Su, your religion...” Yunho speaks out, touched, “I want to treasure you, all of you, everything”

Junsu wraps his arms around the older man “I’ll be complete with your love, hyung. That’s all I need, even though I want more.”

Yunho lifts his head to stare into Junsu’s eyes again, his own complications, own dilemma conflicting inside of his head.

“Don’t hesitate, hyung, you’ll make me insecure” Junsu whispers truthfully before he gives his hyung another shy smile to accompany his crimson red cheeks “I really want to feel you deep inside of me”

And Yunho gulps, wonders how Junsu can say such a line with so much innocence.

Junsu moves Yunho’s hands so that the taller man’s hands are on his slim waist. The younger DBSK member looks up just in time to see the leader unconsciously lick his lips, and Junsu mimics the other.

One of Yunho’s hands first slides up Junsu’s body so that his long fingers could playfully tweak with a nipple whilst the other hand sits on the slender waist, caressing flawless pale skin. Full lips attached to the other nipple, sucking and nibbling softly, the pace quickening with every moan drawn out of Junsu.

Yunho shuddered at Junsu’s voice, he could never get enough of that enticing voice.

And then Junsu giggled. Yunho looked up at the other questioningly, raised eyebrow and all.

“That tickles” Junsu bit his bottom lip lightly “Your shirt is tickling my bellybutton”

Yunho had a blank face for a while before he gave the other a big smile “Alright, I’ll take it off just for you, Su”

“You better” Junsu pouted

Yunho peeled his shirt off before he pressed down against Junsu, skin against skin “does it still tickle?”

Shaking his head, Junsu looked up at the other wit half lidded lids, “I feel flushed”

Leaning forward, Yunho placed a tender kiss atop of Junsu’s head before, without warning, he wrapped his cold fingers around Junsu’s arousal, pumping. His lips then moving to such on Junsu’s earlobe, his tongue, occasionally going to play with the earring dangling from Junsu’s ear.

Junsu gripped and clawed at the bed sheets, his toes curled and before he knew it, he found his hands in Yunho’s hair, carding through them before he gripped tightly, panting and whimpering into the other’s ear. He was focused on the hand stroking him, a little distracted from the lips attached to his ear and he didn’t even know when one of Yunho’s hands rested on his waist again, though this time, to hold him down and make sure he didn’t buck up. And he came, spilling his seeds with a piercing scream, mentally apologising afterwards if he woke up any of the other members.

The shorter man gave a shy look in response to Yunho’s satisfied smile, Junsu watched as Yunho licked his own hand clean of cum. Junsu swallowed when Yunho sat back and beckoned for Junsu to come closer. He was pulled into a bear hug, he could feel the older man nuzzle into his hair. And it was then when Xiah Junsu noticed that his hyung was still wearing those tight fitting jeans.

“Hyung?” Junsu asked, tugging at the other’s jeans “Would you like me to help you take them off?” Junsu asks innocently for permission as though he were asking if Yunho would let him take a cookie from the cookie jar.

U-Know Yunho felt as though Junsu would be the cause of his death if he dies early. He looks at Su’s innocent face and his resolve wavers “Su, are you sure you want to do this?”

“This?” Junsu asks “you mean, make love?”

Yunho bites his lips and nods. Already feeling guilty for giving the angel a hand job “I want to keep you pure...”

Junsu laughs and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, pulling himself in for a hug before he tilts his head and kisses the other’s lips “There’s nothing you can do that will make me not pure, hyung”

Yunho gives the younger a challenging stare.

“Because, Yunho-hyung, you’re so pure yourself...”

Yunho scoffs, wondering where Junsu got that idea from.

Junsu giggles as he pecks the other on the cheek “and our love for each other is so pure, we love each other so much, Yunho-hyung-ah~”

“I know” Yunho agrees, something he believes and know is true as well “but you know, Su, I really don’t think-“

Giving the other a frown, Junsu placed one of his index fingers over Yunho’s lips to stop him from speaking before he tells the other softly, looking into Yunho’s eyes “I want to love you more than what’s possible too” Junsu licked his lips before he leaned forward, his lips pressing onto Yunho’s lips and he closed his eyes, savouring the warm tingly feeling that erupts from inside of him every time his lips meets Yunho’s lips, every time tongue caresses tongue.

Junsu breaks off the kiss and he whispers into the other’s ear “I love you”. Junsu doesn’t know when he started crying, but he realises that tears were rolling down his face when he feels Yunho’s gentle thumbs wiping away the tears.

“This...you and I, it’s a gift from God” Junsu smiles brightly “we should treasure, cherish and nurture it”

Yunho watches as Junsu lowers his gaze, watches as Junsu’s beautiful hands trace his belt before the man fumbles a little with the belt, and when he succeeds, he gives his hyung a bright and accomplished smile. The buttons and zip of Yunho’s jeans come undone easily, and Junsu carefully pulls the pair of jeans and boxers down before Yunho kicks them off.

“Uwah!” Junsu gasps as he wraps his beautiful fingers around Yunho’s weeping erection “that’s, that’s impressive girth, hyung”

Yunho gave Junsu a frown but the expression was quickly replaced with shock as he watched Junsu lean down and lick the head of his member with that pink tongue before those familiar lips covered the head.

His pure, innocent and angelic Su was giving him a blowjob. Yunho felt his heart stop again, wondering if all these heart stopping moments would hinder his health. He watched as the younger’s head bobbed up and down his length, fingers playfully teasing his balls. Yunho just knew he wouldn’t be able to watch Junsu eat the same way again.

Stretching forward, Yunho grabbed a handful of Junsu’s firm ass, ‘causing the other to squeal before detaching his mouth from Yunho’s erection.

“Hyung!” Junsu looked up, blushing so bright that even the dimness of the room could not hide it, he did not move his backside or swipe Yunho’s hand away as he kept on talking “Yunho-hyung, please grope a little more gently.” Junsu looked down in embarrassment for a while, not knowing what to make of Yunho’s deep chuckle as he went back to licking and sucking on the other’s hard erection.

Yunho watched the way Junsu’s eyelashes sat on his eyelid when they closed, watched the way Junsu sucked him, engulfed him. It was more than erotic. And then, Yunho came, thrusting up, cumming inside of Junsu’s warm cavern.

Junsu winced when the head of Yunho’s member hit the back of his mouth, the younger boy choked with a hand covering his mouth out of politeness. Yunho’s arms were around him in an instant, patting his back, apologies whispered with panic.

“Yunho-hyung, I’m fine, stop worrying” Junsu smiled cutely, not liking the pain and guilt that moulded Yunho’s dark expression “I should’ve held your waist down, hyung, I’ll remember next time.”

 _If there’s a next time._ Yunho thought as he scooped the other into his arms again. How could he even hurt the other like this, he didn’t know. “Su, let’s just go to sleep”

Junsu blinked blankly once more before he shook his head “Ah! Wait! No! Hyung!” Junsu slapped his hyung playfully on the shoulder before pinching the other’s cheeks “Hyung! Why are you so indecisive when it comes to this, no, why are you so hesitant!? What are you so afraid of!?”

“Junsu-ah!” Yunho exclaimed “Can’t you understand? I just don’t want to see you in pain!”

Crossing his arms, Junsu looked at sceptically before frowning “This isn’t really pain at all...it’s more painful to know you don’t want to love me.”

“Su...you know I love you so much” Yunho tried to express. _You know, sometimes, most times, love and pain come hand in hand._

“Do you love the me in your dreams more than the me that’s here right now?” Junsu asked, deflated “the sometimes cross dressing me in your fantasies, the dream me that sometimes ties you up to the bed before riding you, the me you see when you sleep that likes being tied up and pounded by you...”

“Wha-“ Yunho, shocked, covers Junsu’s mouth “how do you even know all that?” Yunho stares at Junsu with wide eyes, truly surprised the other knows what kind of dreams he has.

“Yunho-hyung talks in his dreams you know?” Junsu stuck his tongue out at the other “And yet you won’t love the me here.”

“I love the you here most” Yunho cups the other’s cheeks gently “believe me” finding it just a little amusing that Junsu was jealous of the Junsu in his dreams. Dreams are just but a dream after all.

“Show me” Junsu states “show me you love me”

Yunho knows he can never win against Junsu.

Junsu knows of Yunho’s soft spot for him. And he uses it, it’s his privilege. And so he pulled the older man into a fervent kiss.

“Hyung, show me you love me” Junsu whispers after he licks Yunho’s bottom lip.

“Love can be so many things, Su, you do know that right?” Yunho asked, his hands already going back to caressing Junsu’s sides, loving the feel of the other’s curves.

“I know” Junsu answers

Yunho gently pushed Junsu back on the mattress “I swear, if you shaved your legs, girls will kill to have them.” Yunho points out as he runs a hand down one of Junsu’s legs “they’ll probably want it even if you didn’t shave them”

“Yah! Hyung! I’m a guy!” Junsu protested, trying to kick the other, but failed as Yunho caught his legs before his hands glided over to pearl white thighs, he gripped and pushed Junsu’s thighs back so that Junsu’s backside was exposed.

“You’re so beautiful” Yunho stated as though he had just noticed that fact. He placed a soft kiss behind Junsu’ knees before he leaned in towards Junsu’s entrance and poked his tongue in. He could hear and feel Junsu squirm.

It was a foreign and rather uncomfortable feeling, Junsu decided as Yunho worked on plunging his tongue deeper into Junsu.

“Hyung~” Junsu called out “It feels funny”

“Hmm?” Yunho looked up at Junsu and his heart skipped a beat at the other’s expression. And Yunho thought dreams were satisfying enough. Deciding that he wanted to study Junsu’s facial expression on a closer scale, Yunho crawled up towards the other so that they were nose to nose.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you wear such an expression” Yunho commented, admiringly.

“Huh?” Junsu gave the older man a weird look along the lines of _‘What kind of junk are you spewing?’_

Yunho grabs the Vaseline on the bedside table “Junsu-ah”

“Hm?” Junsu looks at his leader questioning, curious as to what the other had to say now.

“Su, if you regret this, for whatever reason, your family, your religion, your love and all the other possible reasons out there, just remember, I’ll still be here for you in the end, because, Su, I...I’m-“

“Don’t apologise” Junsu interrupted

Yunho gave the other a smile “I’m in love with you. I want to do this with you.”

Blushing, Junsu smiled brightly before he covered his face with his hands, only to have Yunho pull the hands away in an instant.

DBSK’s leader looked determinedly into Junsu’s face and declared seriously “I want to do all sorts of naughty things to you, with you.”

Junsu wondered how much more his cheeks could redden. He was so embarrassed and shy he couldn’t even tell Yunho how much he loved the other’s selfishness, how much he loved Yunho’s bluntness with him.

His breathing became heavier as he felt his hyung push Vaseline lubricated fingers into him, a finger at a time. Each finger wiggling past his rings of muscles before the stretched out inside of him and then arching again only to stretch out and probe inside of him again.

“I’m going to stretch you” Yunho told his dongsaeng, still staring at Junsu’s expression, it was captivating.

“Su, you intoxicate me” Yunho whispered onto Junsu’s lips before he rolled his tongue on those plump lips, pushing, breaking into Junsu’s mouth for a passionate kiss.

Junsu broke off the kiss for a deep intake of breath “And hyung is so mesmerising” Junsu whispered back before he attached his lips back onto Yunho’s awaiting lips.

Yunho’s fingers worked diligently, scissoring, stretching Junsu’s virgin entrance with a man’s gentleness. Carefully, Yunho placed his lips on the nook of Junsu’s neck, giving the younger man’s lips a nice rest.

“Hyung, I feel good” Junsu panted as his as one of outstretched arms grabbed tightly onto the bed sheet above him, his other hand tugging the pillow in which half his face was buried into.

“You’re going to feel even better soon, Su” Yunho whispered as he placed kisses along Junsu’s jawline.

“Un!” Junsu responded as Yunho’s fingers started to pump in and out of him. He wanted to squirm, but Yunho had him well pinned down. Apart from a few jagged thrusts, Junsu found that he couldn’t move at all.

Yunho wiped the sweat off Junsu’s brow with the swipe of a hand, smiling at the way the other’s hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. It was ethereal. Yunho couldn’t help but wonder what Junsu must look like when he’s masturbating. Unconsciously, Yunho’s fingers dug faster into Junsu’s thoroughly prepared entrance, pulling out with the same desperate haste.

Junsu felt his limbs tense and slowly relax as he came again. And when the fingers pulled out of his entrance with a ‘pop’, Junsu could feel his hole twitch a couple of times as Yunho cleaned up his cum with that pink flexible tongue of his. Quietly, Yunho grabbed a spare pillow and positioned it under Junsu’s backside. He took the chance to silently grope the million dollar butt again, earning him a blushing smile from the shorter DBSK member.

Silently, Yunho watched Junsu watch him lubricate his hard member. And when their eyes met, Yunho laughed as Junsu quickly looked away, embarrassment gracing the angel’s features. And then, Yunho grabbed Junsu’s thighs and pulled him close. He gave the other a charming smile.

Yunho’s grip on Junsu’s smooth thighs tightened, his nails digging into the soft skin, hard enough to break the skin and draw a little blood and leave bruises as Yunho pushed the head of his erection into his waiting lover. When the head was in, Yunho let go of the other’s thighs, apologising softly for the marring of beautiful skin.

Junsu shook his head, not minding much as his legs wrapped around his hyung’s naked waist, entangling his fingers with Yunho’s fingers.

“I want to hold hands” Junsu confessed with a shy smile

“Me too” Yunho agreed, lifting a hand so that he could peck the back of Su’s hand before he slowly pushed the rest of his erection into the other. He could feel Junsu’s heels dig into his back, and he briefly wondered if the other’s toes were curling.

“Su, it’s okay” Yunho muttered as he leaned down to kiss the other’s lips lightly “don’t cry” petal soft lips kissed away Junsu’s tears.

“I’m not crying, hyung~” Junsu whined, he shifted a little on the bed, indecisive over whether the intruding feeling was a pleasurable or painful feeling “It, will I get used to this feeling?”

“Probably, like with my fingers earlier” Yunho offered, a little pained to see Junsu so confused.

“Ahn~ Your fingers were a different feeling..ahh” Junsu breathed deeply as he kept shifting, groaning every time Yunho’s erection poked him at a different angle.

“Su, stop moving” Yunho worried over Junsu’s painful sounding groans.

“But hyung” Junsu knitted his brow into a frown “I thought we had to move when we make love?”

Yunho stared blankly at the other. Wondering if his angel was just cracking a joking. But then, Junsu was so naive like that sometimes, to the point where it seems like stupidity. Perhaps the other wasn’t joking at all?

“Yah! Yunho-hyung!” cried Junsu, annoyed as he freed one of his hands and then slapped the older man on the shoulder “don’t just stare at me with such perverted eyes!”

“Wha-?” Yunho stammered, flabbergasted at the accusation but calmed down when Junsu laced their fingers together again and gave a soft squeeze and a determined stare.

Nodding, Yunho leaned down to give Junsu one more kiss. A kiss as sweet and soft as cotton candy.

“Please be gentle” Junsu whispered bashfully, holding Yunho’s hand tightly

As he moved slowly, Yunho noticed how timid his lover looked, and wondered if it was his fault Junsu looked even more fragile and delicate than he usually did. He noticed a hitch to a higher pitch in Junsu’s voice as he pulled out a little before pushing back in, continuing slowly, pulling his erection out a little further with each round.

Moaning, Junsu felt his toes curl and uncurl in rhythm with Yunho’s thrusts, soon, he was lifting his hips up to meet Yunho’s now deeper and more accurate thrusts.

The movements was close to dancing, it felt a little like dancing, just, the level of intimacy was on a whole new level, and the beat of the heart was so much more intense, the emotion that flooded his veins were going haywire yet the feelings remained clear, strong and stunningly distinct. Junsu involuntarily dug his nails into Yunho’s innocent hand, he wondered if his hyung could feel what he was feeling, wondered if the other would be overwhelmed with his love.

“Yunho-hyung...you really are so deep inside of me” Junsu tells Yunho with what little breath he has.

Yunho blushes at Junsu’s words. He feels a little ashamed, wondering how Junsu would be able to stay pure now that he had penetrated the other so deeply. “Su~” Yunho moans, wanting to apologise yet again.

“Th-thank-you for loving me” Junsu speaks, gasping for air, moaning as Yunho continues to thrust into him, abusing his entrance with each push and pull.

“I’m going to keep loving you, eternally” Yunho replies, squeezing Junsu’s hands for reassurance “I’ll never stop loving you, Su”

“Yunho-hyung!~” Junsu smiled, face flushed, satisfied

Yunho wondered how he could even possibly think that Junsu looked more and more adorable the more he stared at the other.

Junsu’s heels dug even deeper into Yunho’s back as he came once more, milky white substance splattering over his flat stomach, stars dancing in his field of view as he gripped Yunho’s hand securely. He could feel his muscles clench tightly around his hyung’s member who came shortly after, spilling the creamy body fluid into his lover whose muscles clenched and unclenched, milking Yunho dry.

“Love me more, hyung” Su smiles, wrapping his arms around Yunho’s neck, pulling himself up so that he can give the other a small peck on the lips before he flops back onto the bed, content “Shower me with more love, Yunho-ah~”

“Always” Yunho replies, cutely poking Junsu’s nose before leaning down to kiss it.

And Yunho thinks that a man can die more than once, the first step being acknowledging that you’re falling in love.

.

.

.

Yunho sits idly on the bed and his hand automatically goes to softly caress the other’s cheeks, his fingers running over smooth skin, over the many love bites that marred the other’s neck, the crescent shaped bruises on Junsu’s thighs and hips. Yunho wonders why, how, what he was thinking when he took away the other’s innocence. He wonders what made him taint his pure baby so.

DBSK’s leader watches the other stir in his sleep. Yunho lightly taps his chin. He just had the most exhilarating experience and here he was, already contemplating, scolding himself, regretting. It’s not the time.

 

 


End file.
